


Tuesday Drabble: Realization

by methylviolet10b



Series: Tuesday Drabbles [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Waiting Is The Hardest Part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: I never fully realized what I have asked of my Watson until now.
Series: Tuesday Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/15736
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Tuesday Drabble: Realization

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** :It's a Tuesday, and I felt like drabbling, so... Just a random drabble that sprang out of nowhere.

I never fully realized what I have asked of my Watson until now.

I knew it was an imposition at times. I knew that it went against my friend’s natural impulses. He is a man who throws himself into harm’s way to save another from danger.

He is also a patient man who knows how to follow orders. So I never truly thought much of it until now, when _I_ am the one waiting for word from him before I can act, and _he_ is the one gone into unknown danger, alone.

I really do owe him a thousand apologies.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 12, 2021.


End file.
